My Life: A Pain in The Butt
by 13-Star.Light-13
Summary: Bell's life is just so messed up. She has no idea where her father is, so she is stuck living with her abusive step-father and her mother who abuse not only her but drugs Rated M for: drug use, swearing, Violence, and other Adult themes.
1. Prologue

This is my first real story I have more than a few chapters done. I hope you all really like it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer and I am not trying to be her.

* * *

**Summary:** Bell's life is just so messed up. She has no idea where her father is, so she is stuck living with her abusive step-father and her mother who abuse not only her but drugs Rated M for: drug use swearing and other Adult themes.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Why is life so unfair? Should I just run away from this life of pain or should I stay and endure it? These are the questions I ask myself on a daily basis. I see kids at my school who get everything that they want, While I get beat and get nothing. Most children at thirteen worry about getting zits, While I was found severely beaten and almost dead. I never told them who did it, for fear I would get killed.

The kids at my school take things for granted. They hate spending time with their parents, when I just want to be able to be around them with out the fear they will beat me again. Now as I stand here in this office wondering what I should do. Tell them the truth on what is happening and get out of this hell-hole I am in, or go home and get killed for today's bull-shit. This is going to be the hardest decision I will ever have to make.

* * *

I know this is short but aren't prologues supposed to be short. For the first chapter i will try to update in 7-10 days and all of the updates will be done so. REVIEW! and you will get a special sneak peak of the first Chapter! Lots of love Star Light


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first real story I have more than a few chapters done. I hope you all really like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I am not trying to be her.**

* * *

**Summary: Bell's life is just so messed up. She has no idea where her father is, so she is stuck living with her abusive step-father and her mother who abuse not only her but drugs Rated M for: drug use swearing and other Adult themes.**

* * *

**Sorry this update is late its just things have been so hectic around my house. Please Read and review.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Why does this happen to me. Especially when my life sucks enough without all of this bull-shit, sometimes I wonder if God gets bored and just has to screw it up even more. I won't know if it is to me tougher or to break me down, until I'm standing before him.

Yes, I believe in God and I try to go to church, but the time I did the pastor shooed me out. He thought I was a homeless person trying to find a place to stay. I was just trying to find a sanctuary away from my abusive and drug-filled parents.

I go to school, but I don't really pay attention. A lot of times I just skip and get high with the weed I stole from my mother and step-father when they were passed out. My mother and step-father abuse me and never work, either they get fired or they quit, but it doesn't matter. My mother inherited a million dollars from my grandfather. She just used it to buy drugs and other shit when my grandfather told her specifically to use it for my schooling and me. The only thing that he didn't know was that my mother and step-father were, and still are drug addicts.

The police come to our house, but only to get laid by my mother. I either hide in the basement, my oak tree, or in my room. I always lock my bedroom door and the basement door when I am in them. Right now I am in my big oak tree. Even though it's the middle of fall, there are still enough leaves to hide me from my parents.

This oak tree has a big dip in it about ¾ of the way up. Because of my skinny body I am still able to fit in it. I always stare though the leaves and wonder if anyone hears my cries of pain when my parents beat me and scream at me outside.

I hug my tattered hoodie closer to my freezing body as the wind blows through the tree. Another red leaf falls to the ground as hear the door slam shut," BELLA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? MAKE ME AND YOUR MOTHER SOMETHING TO EAT!" My step-father's raspy voice yelled for me.

The tears rolled down my cheeks as I stayed quiet. My body still ached from the beating that he gave me earlier for no washing the laundry. I tried to tell him that our electricity got shut off, but he just screamed at me to shut up and then threw me to the floor.

He started mumbling to himself as he went back. Probably to try and fill himself up on pills like he always does when there is no food for me to make them something to eat. I waited for a few minutes before climb down swiftly. I fell down halfway and just laid on the ground as my ribs throbbed. I whimpered when I got up. My holey jeans ripped further up my thigh revealing purplish skin. That was from when my step-father kicked me with his steel-toed boots.

* * *

**Again, sorry this update is late, i will try to update in 7-14 days and all of the updates will be done so. REVIEW! and you will get a special sneak peak of the second Chapter! Lots of love Star Light!**


End file.
